dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Garo
"Let's make this flashy!" ~Garo Personality Garo's personality it that of a complete wild card. True to his pirate nature he's quick-witted, able to think up a plan on the spot no matter what situation. He's an adventure seeker, always looking for fun and something new around every corner. Unlike typical pirates, however, he tries to be as peaceful as he can. He's made it an oath that he and every member of his crew will never steal from or kill those that don't deserve it. His most common target happens to be the Red Ribbon Army. He cares about other people and animals, going so far as to help people he's just met for the first time and even keeping a wolf as a pet. Appearance A rather handsom young man. He stands about six feet, one inch tall and weighs in at about one hundred and eighty pounds. His body is that of a lean, athletic build with a surprisingly high metabolism that keeps him from gaining an ounce of fat. Wild, dark blue hair hangs off his head and tends to fall over his right eye. The color of his hair matches the color of the fur covering the wolf ears that replace normal human ears. In addition to odd colors, his eyes are golden and in the right light are capible of glowing. Two blue marks rest on each side of his face, one on his cheek and one directly above it below his eye. On his left bicept is a silver tattoo of an overly stylized anchor. His attire consists of a skin-tight, sleeveless shirt with a color lined in silver fur and silver wings stylized on the back. Loose blue pants held up by a golden rope tied around his waist and a pair of black pirate boots complete his outfit. History Finding Love Garo found himself in the small village of Regent Village when he needed to stock up on supplies for his ship. It was here he met a black haired young beauty named Launch at the markets. At the time the young pirate was incredibly bashful around women so it was somewhat awkward for him. Somehow the two ended up out on what he could only say was a date. It was durring that date that Launch's personality flipped, like her hair color, and went ape-shit on the hybrid. A short time later the two were reunited and teamed up against small army of demons. It was then that Garo asked the still hostile Launch out on a date. Liberation of West City Garo's hand in the Liberation of West City stared when he was sought out to assist in infiltating a hospital under the control of the Red Ribbon Army. The original assignment was simply to either reclaim the hospital or reclaim useful supplies from inside. As a pirate Garo figured the easier option was to simply sneak in, get a few bags of supplies and slip out. His plan had a couple of wrenches thrown into it in the forms of Vivianna and Priere whom he defended from a Red Ribbon soldier. After offering himself up as bait so the two could escape the pirate managed to escape his captors before running into another woman named Keira. The two went off to try and beat down the leader of the Red Ribbon troops stationed in the hospital. When the hospital was back under the city's control Garo, Vivianna, Priere and Keira made their way a prison also under the control of the Red Ribbon Army. Stopping to pick up Launch after Garo invited her along. As they traveled on his ship they came under attack by yet more Red Ribbon troops, one of which happened to be Keira's brother. A small confrontation ensued between Keira and Garo after the girl murdered her brother in cold blood resulting in the two keeping their distance from each other as well as keeping from speaking to each other. Abilities Final Wave: Fang Shot Garo concentrates his ki into the chamber of his trusted pistol, allowing it to build up until a sensor in the gun sounds. A shout of "Final Wave" from the gun indicates when the ki is fully charged to which Garo responds by firing off the bullet. Upon impact the bullet of condensed ki ignites into a blazing explosion that swallows the target. Final Wave: Fang Slash Garo concentrates his ki into the hilt and blade of his sword, allowing it to build up until a sensor in the sword's hilt sounds. A shout of "Final Wave" indicates when the ki is fully charged, which Garo follows by launching the engery from his sword in the form of a slash charged with electrical energy. Poseidon's Slash Being a pirate, even a sky pirate, Garo still has a deep almost mystical connection to the seas. By channeling the energy from the mystical connection into his sword he's able to use it to launch a wave of pressurized water at his target that both deals damage upon impact and soaks the target. Raiden Fist Channeling his ki Garo generates electrical energy around his fist to enhance his punches. Role Reversal A skill Garo learned himself, mainly for his own amusement. Firing a beam of energy from his finger he's able to turn his target into the opposite gender for a short duration of time. Relationships Fang Garo's pet and closest companion. Fang is an Artic Wolf Garo rescued as a pup. The two have been inseperable since then and the proof is inevitable considering Fang has become skilled at handling short swords and smaller bladed weapons for combat at his master's side. Launch A woman, or rather women, Garo met in Regent Village. When her hair is black she is as kind and sweet as possible and when her hair is blond she is a loose cannon. Somehow Garo managed to overcome his nerves thanks to both of them and ask her out the next time they met. Of course it was the blond he had actually asked out. He's yet to see from her other persona since their first encounter. Has romantic feelings for both personas but truely cares about Launch as a person regardless. Vivianna A demoness and friend of Garo. First met in a West City hospital under the control of the Red Ribbon Army he trusts her and would never turn his back on her when she needs the help. Considers her an "Angel of Darkness" rather than a demon and has nicknamed her as such. Priere A nun Garo met while liberating the West City hospital under the Red Ribbon Army's control. Considers her a friend and thinks that with a guide the girl could be someone extremely formidible in the future. He's trying to convince her that even though she's a demon, Vivianna is really an angel in disguise. Keira Yet another girl Garo met in the West City hospital. A rebel opposing the Red Ribbon Army who helped Garo take down the leader of the hospital's forces. Even though Garo sees her as a friend they're having a rocky relationship at the moment. Really Garo cares for her and her seemingly unstable mental state after witnessing the murder of her brother on his ship. Category:Characters Category:Anihito Category:Hybrid Category:Galactic Alliance